


Pranks

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, My First Fanfic, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: so this is my first fic on this, I would very much appreciate suggestions and such





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on this, I would very much appreciate suggestions and such

 "Lucio!" Hana screamed as she pulled her hand quickly out of a drawer. "why did you put a frog in here?"

"Calm down! It's just a prank!" Lucio laughed

"Well, it isn't a very funny one" Hana retorted, a death glare emitting from her eyes. "Where did you even get this idea?" she asked

"umm Reinhardt, that's right, he said that he used to pull pranks on Ana all the time!" Lucio replied enthusiastically

"but did Ana like them, the pranks?" Hana questioned

"uh, well you see, Reinhardt seems to of, uh, withheld that information from me" said Lucio awkwardly "wait where are you going?"  he added as Hana started walking out of their shared quarters

"I'm going to see Reinhardt, and you're coming with me" responded Hana

Lucio sighed "fine"


	2. Chapter 2

"Reinhardt!" Hana called as she entered the weights room, dragging Lucio behind her

"Hello, Hana, Lucio, how are you this fine afternoon?" Reinhardt cheerfully replied

"I was fine until Lucio here decided to place a FROG in a drawer" Hana pursed her lips, glaring at Reinhardt, "I believe that it was you who gave him the idea" she added

"Ah yes, I was enlighting Lucio on how to woo a girl, I told him about my many attempts with Ana and-" 

"Lucio heard the word 'prank' and ran off" Hana finished, not even bothering to hide how done she was with everything

"In my defence, I thought you'd find it funny, and you know, not kill me" Lucio added, feeling not represented enough

"Yet you were wrong, like always" Hana finally given up, walked out of the room

"Come on" Lucio followed Hana out of the room

"Kids these days" Reinhardt sighed, going back to his exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I would really appreciate some feedback because I feel as though I could do with some guidance


End file.
